Our Problems
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Everyone has problems that they face. But we only see what we are shown of the Total Drama characters. What problems do they face inside? Collections of angst one-shots, one for each character. Current: Trent. Next: Alejandro. Rated T for dark themes.
1. Lindsay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Her whole life, Lindsay has been referred to as dumb.<p>

Some say it's because she's blonde, some say it's a trade-off for her large breasts. Basically, everyone has an opinion on why Lindsay is as dumb as she is.

All except Lindsay herself. She just doesn't get it.

Sure, she has a bad memory with names, and she often doesn't know how to do things, but that doesn't make her that different to everyone else, right?

…Right?

* * *

><p>The first time she was called dumb, she was in kindergarten. She was playing with some blocks, and one kid noticed that she was trying to fit a circle block into a square base. Naturally, because kids try to be cool when they're young, he called her out on it.<p>

"Look, everyone! Lindsay doesn't know how shapes work! That is so dumb!" he called out, and everyone started laughing, calling Lindsay "dumb" or "stupid". Lindsay ran out of the room crying, and her teacher had to call her parents to pick her up.

When she got home, her parents asked what was wrong.

"The other kids are so mean! They think I'm dumb because I don't know how shapes work." Lindsay said, wiping tears away. Her mother and father hugged her and let her have a nap.

When she woke up the next morning, she didn't want to go back. Her mother pulled her aside and gave her some advice that changed her for the rest of her life.

"Don't you let those kids get to you. If they call you dumb, make up for it with smiles and enthusiasm."

This became her shield against everyone. She did everything happily and didn't care what anyone else thought, even if she messed up constantly. This attracted kids to her, and she became more popular. As the years went by, she developed into a young woman, and her breasts also attracted many boys to her.

This attitude also had the effect of people disliking her, and using her obliviousness to their advantage. Boys would date her to become more popular, and girls would befriend her to get their own way, then they would ditch her. This hurt Lindsay inside, but she never let it show. She had to be the happy girl, even if she was called dumb by these people.

There were two times that someone got through her shield, however. In these moments, she would let out her true feelings on the matter.

* * *

><p>The first time was in 9th grade, when her English teacher kept her back after class. She explained to Lindsay that she was failing the class because she was getting everything wrong. This teacher was also very strict, so she said something horrible that struck Lindsay hard.<p>

"I've never had a student as dumb as you. If you can't even get a pass mark in my class, why do you bother trying?"

This made Lindsay angry, and she stormed out of the room. But instead of breaking down or becoming depressed, Lindsay used this anger to motivate her. She got tutoring for her classes, she signed up for cheerleading and volleyball at school, and she even found a hobby in shopping. Whenever she felt that everything was too hard, she just went to the mall and bought clothes and shoes, and that made her feel better.

Because of this, she did better in school, and she was fitter and could do physical work with ease. The next time she had an assignment in English, she worked her hardest on it, with the help of classmates, her parents and her tutor. When she got it back, her English teacher looked shocked. Lindsay had gotten a B on the assignment.

At the end of the class, Lindsay had run of the room, screaming joyfully about her mark. Her friends had applauded her, and they went to the mall to celebrate after school. She had continued to do well in school.

* * *

><p>The second time was on Total Drama. When Lindsay had signed up for Total Drama, she had hoped to make many friends and have fun. She wasn't particularly fussed about winning, though she would have liked the money.<p>

When Heather gathered her and Beth for the alliance, Lindsay was excited. She had two great friends that she could do anything with! And she was even going to the final three! Or so she thought.

Everywhere she went with Heather, she noticed that everyone gave them glares. She didn't understand, but she didn't question it. Instead, she tried her hardest in the challenges, sometimes completing them successfully. This got her a few other friends, but she still got glares when she was with Heather. Maybe if she was nicer to Heather, that would help? It didn't, of course. Heather just treated her as if she was nothing to her.

When Beth got the boot, Lindsay was confused. Didn't Heather say they were all going to the final three? She assumed that Beth hadn't tried hard enough. So she put more energy into her game, with more success.

But then came the changing point for Lindsay. She was betrayed by Heather.

When Lindsay questioned Heather about their friendship, she discovered that Heather didn't care. This made something in Lindsay snap, and she couldn't help but release her feelings about Heather. This seemed to impress everyone, and when she went to the Dock of Shame, she was happy everyone was there to say goodbye. Except for Heather, of course. She was there because everyone else was. So Lindsay did the nice thing, and wished Heather luck, but then she told Heather that she hoped she would get her just desserts. So she left the island with a smile and more friends than before.

Little did she know, Heather would get her just desserts. Indirectly through her, no less.

* * *

><p>Lindsay has always been just a dumb blonde to many people. But she doesn't care what people think. She's happy and enthusiastic, and that gets her through life pretty well.<p>

Even if you do get through to her, you won't break her. Instead, Lindsay will get up, and she'll try harder than ever. She'll prove you wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is an idea I got as I was reading through the angst section. There will be a chapter for each character. So if you want to see your favourite character, review and you may receive a PM asking for who you want to see next. ;)<strong>

**This was quite hard to write, because I don't think Lindsay really fits in the angst category. She's just so happy and oblivious. So if this feels a little weird, it's because I had difficulty with it. Sorry.**

**Also, if this doesn't seem too angsty, it's because some will be darker than others. I thought Lindsay deserved a happier one.**

**If you liked this chapter, review and tell me what you thought, and I may include your choice of character soon. :)**

**Hope to see you soon! Next up will be Trent!**

**-Green**


	2. Trent

**Sorry for the really late update! I kinda got distracted by new projects and school. I'll try and be better with updating this.**

**Anyway, here's Trent's story. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama. If I did, Trent would have been in World Tour.**

* * *

><p>"Son, when you grow up, I want you to be a lawyer, just like me."<p>

These words from Trent's father at the age of eight would stay with him for a long time. He did research on what lawyers did, and asked his father questions, and he disliked the look and sound of it. So he tried to find a way to avoid it. This is where his interest in music came into play.

Trent was walking with his mother one day when they passed a music store. Intrigued, Trent asked his mother if they could go in and take a look. Not one to say no, his mother agreed with a smile, and they entered. Trent looked in wonder at all the different instruments. He thought that maybe if he became good at music, he could become a musician instead of a lawyer, like his father wanted.

He tried many different instruments, such as the piano, the clarinet and the saxophone, but none of them felt right to Trent. He didn't think he would enjoy playing them very much. But then they went to a deeper part of the store, and Trent found an acoustic guitar. He strummed it a few times, and he smiled. He decided this was the instrument for him. His mother gave him some sheet music with a simple tune, and Trent found that he had fun playing it. His mother smiled, seeing him so happy.

"Trent, if I buy you this guitar, and get you lessons, will you promise to work your hardest to be better?" His mother offered, and Trent accepted without a second thought. He really wanted to play the guitar, and if he impressed his father with it, he might let him off becoming a lawyer.

* * *

><p>Over the next few years, just as he'd promised his mother, he worked hard to play his guitar. He found that he had a knack for it, and his teachers were impressed. He was encouraged to try writing his own songs, and he found that he could do that well, too.<p>

Because he practised regularly, and he was so happy playing, his mother and father both encouraged Trent to keep going. One time, when he was thirteen, he played one of his own compositions for his family, a song about the sun rising on a new day and filling the world with hope. His parents loved it, and his father pulled him aside.

"You know what, if you keep on playing like you are now, I think you could make it big."

This filled Trent with hope, and he soon stopped worrying about his father's expectations for him to become a lawyer and played music simply because he loved doing it.

As he got into his teens and matured, Trent also used his music to appeal to girls he was interested in, and he wrote them personal love songs that would woo them. His efforts usually ended in success, accompanied with his good looks.

* * *

><p>When Total Drama rolled around, Trent signed up, hoping to win the money so he could kick start a future career as a solo musician. Meeting Gwen, Trent found himself intrigued by her shy and closed off nature, and made it his goal to win her over. Of course he brought his guitar, just in case he found someone he was interested in, and it came in handy during the show.<p>

When the talent show was announced, Trent was excited. He'd worked on a love song for Gwen, and now he had an opportunity to play it for her, and because of his previous experiences at school, he wasn't worried about playing in front of people.

He played his song that day, and he smiled when he saw that Gwen was staring at him, because he knew he'd piqued her interest. As an added bonus, Chef liked it too, and he got his team an almost unbeatable score.

During his time on the island, Trent got closer and closer to Gwen, and when it seemed that she returned his feelings, Trent was happy. Though he was hindered a few times, such as when Cody separated them to try and woo Gwen himself, they still managed to spend time together, and Trent decided that Gwen was his dream girl. But of course, when things are looking good, trouble strikes.

Noticing their relationship, and having a grudge against the goth, Heather hatched a scheme to break their bonds of trust and use it against Gwen, all for the game. Of course, Trent had to be involved. Trent had no idea what was happening when Lindsay led him to the dock, and when he saw Heather crying, he thought it natural to try and comfort her. He was oblivious to Heather's schemes, and listened to her every word, and he was also unaware of Gwen watching when Heather kissed him. He broke it off quickly, and he ran away to mourn what he thought was Gwen stringing him along. Heather grinned wickedly when her plans worked.

He never would have thought that he would be eliminated for his actions, and he confronted Gwen about what Heather told him. They realised quickly that Heather played them all along, and when Gwen was genuinely upset that Trent was leaving, Trent saw hope. He convinced her that everything would be okay, and he encouraged her to keep fighting. He left the island with a smile on his face. Gwen would go on to the finale, and Trent would cheer her on back at the Playa and during the finale.

After his elimination, Trent went back to playing his guitar casually. He enjoyed the resort, and would always watch what was happening on the island so he could see how Gwen was doing. When Cody came up to him and asked if he wanted to play in a band, Trent was hesitant at first. He hadn't really played in a group before, but Cody convinced him, and he accepted. He, Cody, Justin and Harold worked hard together, and they called themselves the Drama Brothers. However, they wouldn't taste success until after Total Drama Action.

* * *

><p>Although everything seemed to be going well for Trent, this changed after a certain event in Total Drama Action. Trent became a little too dependent on his lucky number nine, and this pushed Gwen away from him, and this, along with Trent throwing challenges for her, caused them to break up, and he was eliminated to top it all off. Needless to say, Trent was devastated. With this hit to his heart, his songs took on a more sombre tone, and he started to write break up songs or songs of unrequited love, which the band took notice of, but adapted to nevertheless.<p>

After Total Drama Action had ended and the Drama Brothers were all together, they decided to go for it, and they released their first single, titled _When I Cry_. None of them could have imagined the success they would have, and they became famous almost overnight. However, the fame quickly got to their heads, and they ruined their reputation just as quickly as they had formed it. Along with their dwindling reputation, they also had conflicting ideas for the band, Trent wanting to write more break up songs. This ended in the boys making the decision to split up.

Now able to write what he wanted to, Trent wrote the songs he wanted to his heart's content, mainly reflecting on his break up with Gwen, who he still had feelings for. When he found out that Gwen was going into Total Drama World Tour and he was stuck on the sidelines, Trent decided that he was going to cheer for her.

Going back home and only coming back to do aftermath shows, Trent had plenty of time to focus on his guitar playing. When his mother and father heard the new tone his songs had taken, they were concerned for their son, but Trent shook off their worries with a smile and went back to playing. But then came the real breaking point for Trent.

* * *

><p>Said breaking point happened when Trent was watching the newest episode of World Tour. He was annoyed when Duncan was allowed back in the game, and he gasped when Duncan kissed her in the confessional. Trent switched off the TV immediately and just sat there, looking at the blank screen. Then the tears came. He cried until he fell asleep.<p>

For the next week, Trent didn't leave his room unless he was getting something to eat or drink. He didn't even touch his guitar; he just lay in bed, reflecting on memories with Gwen. He just couldn't move on from Gwen, she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He would have to hope that she would break up with Duncan so he could ask her out again.

The week after, Trent went about changing things. He accepted that he would likely never have a chance with Gwen again, so he decided to cut off ties with Total Drama altogether, just so he wouldn't be reminded of her. Unfortunately, he couldn't get out of Total Drama until the season ended, so he waited that long time until he finally could.

Next thing he did was try out his guitar, left untouched for over two months. He strummed it a few times, then he composed the most heartbreaking song he could think of, about losing the love of his life to another man. Right after he'd played it, he had a memory of Gwen smiling while he played for her. Knowing that his guitar would now only bring up memories of Gwen, Trent took his guitar, got in the car and drove to a certain house. Getting out of the car, Trent placed the guitar on the doorstep, but not before cutting all the strings. He got back in the car and drove back home. Little did he know, someone was watching from the window. She opened the door and watched Trent drive away, her black and teal hair blowing around in the wind.

* * *

><p>After that day, Trent never touched another guitar. At one point, Cody tried to revive the band, but Trent was having none of it, and blocked Cody's number so he couldn't contact him again. Instead, Trent asked his father for advice, which his father was more than willing to give. Trent then went on to graduate from high school and enter law school. Whenever the lectures got too boring, Trent would always zone out, picturing Gwen smiling at him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go! I hope you enjoyed it, and felt sorry for Trent. Poor guy doesn't really get enough credit, mainly because he was thrown away after Action. Please review, and tell me what you thought. I like to hear your comments.<strong>

**Alejandro's next, so look forward to that!**

**Until next time!**

**-Green**


End file.
